The all too Intimate Thoughts of Kakashi
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Let's look into Kakashi's thoughts by means of his brand new personal journal. Crack fic with metnions of KakaxIru plzzz read and review! Rated for language will only be updated if u ask.


Ok so this is an expiriment I have no idea if this is crap or not so I'm going to let you tell me. I've seen a few other fics in this format and they allways make me laugh so I decided to try out my own. I'm thinking this might be really very bad but one of my friends told me to post it so I will just to make her happy. The fate of this fic depends entirely on you. If I get good reviews I might add. If i get bad reviews I'll leave it up and never touch it again. If I get REEALLY bad reviews I'll take it down so review review review!! Aright

* * *

Disclaimer: I may not be a genius but I am certainly smart enough to know not to attempt to claim something that I've posted on as my own. However for those of you who are missing a few cards from your deck and honestly think that I believe that I own Naruto or anything to do with Naruto; I say this: IN NO WAY SHAPE OR FORM DO I CLAIM OWNERSHIP TO NARUTO OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE SERIES OR MANGA yeesh

* * *

WARNINGS My computor is a loser so I have no idea what soever how the formatting is going to turn out on this. Everytime I post the spacing and line breaks turn out wierd no matter whaat I do. All I can do at this point is apologize profusley and hope with all my might that the spacing is not too spastic. Also THIS CONTAINS MILD MENTIONS OF YAOI if you do not like it then do not read it. Not a very complicated concept is it? ALSO MASSIVLEY OOC srry bout that. allright yayyy Ok here we go!! weeeeeeeee!

* * *

This diary belongs to: HATAKE KAKASHI 

Day 1 Keeping journal (not diary diary is pussy's journal) to make Iruka not talk about soul stuff. Don't feel like writing actual sentence thingies. Sentences are for squares. So ya trained with brats today. Only three hours late, making improvements. Only read porn 10 hours instead of usual 13, made Iruka happy.

Day 2  
Was too busy banging Iruka to notice time, so was 5 hours late to teach urchins. So much for progress. Found lucky coin then got attacked by old lady cause lucky coin was hers. Am sad. was going to name him Jared :'(. was very cute coin. Will sleep and dream of jared.

Day 3  
Got caught in bed with Iruka by pink headed imp. Traumatized her. Pink haired girl wouldn't stop twitching. Was funny. 4 hours late to class. Threw knife at creepy green spandex guy and creepy green spandexed clone. Missed. Hit wierdo redhead sand kid instead. Now scared for my life. Went back to usual 13 hours of porn, compensated with 2 hours of sex free romance novel. Watched March of the Penguins again. Those penguins make me so happy. They waddle cool. Had sad dream about jared.

Day 4  
Had to stop on way to buy Iruka new bed. Broke old one. Found suitable replacement coin for Jared. Not as shiny but still cute. Will call him Jared 2. Read only 12 hours of porn, was interrupted by yellow haired student wanting learning. MUST GO IRUKA IN SHOWER.

Day 5  
Stupid emo brat called Jared 2 stupid. Almost slapped him. Locked in closet with blonde instead. Hid in bushes from spandex rival for three hours. Will go to see if he is gone yet.

Day 5.5  
SPANDEX CREEP WONT LEAVE! HAS BEEN FOLLOWING ME FOR 3 HOURS. HELP... ME

Day 6 Got away from spandex freak by going into old peoples home. Not enough youth for him. (note to self old people + spandex makes twitching Gai). Spent stalker free day in bed with Iruka. Much fun.

Day 7  
Was giving Jared 2 a bath so was late for brats. Don't know why they actually get there on time. Read extra hours of porn to make up for lack of perversion yesterday.

Day 8  
Sad day. Leaving tomorrow for mission. Iruka cried. cried a lot. will miss dolphin.

Day 16  
Finally back from stupid mission. Was stupid false alarm. No stupid person actually stupid needed us. Just put stupid letter in wrong stupid box. Bought new fun toy for Iruka. Hope Iruka doesn't think I'm cheating on him with Jared 2. Iruka way more fun to talk to than Jared 2.

Day 17  
CRISIS CAN'T FIND PORN. MUST PUT OUT FLYERS AND SEND IN ANBU!

Day 18

False alarm. Porn just in Iruka's pocket. Had to do many dirty things to get back O,O

Day 19  
Read 13 hours of porn to make up for porn lacking schedule. Cooked for Iruka. Got mucho smex from Iruka shortly after the cooking. Tried braiding my hair... not much fun.

Day 20  
Made Iruka mad by breaking favorite lamp. Kicked out of apartment. Sleeping on bench with Jared 2. Aching back

Day 20.5  
Invited back into apartment by crying Iruka. Was apparently missed very badly. ha that'll teach him.

Day 21  
Very tired from very long Iruka smexing day. Haven't seen mini ninja in a while wonder what happened to them

Day 22 Had forgotten about small people for many days. Fox boy rather loud said "believe it" too damn much emo boy snorted and peppy pinky screamed a lot. Ruptured poor ear drum. Told them was abducted by aliens and had probe up anal area (not total lie thanks to Iruka). Was not believed and was yelled at more.

Day 23  
Decided to be nice and only show up two hours late for short people lessons. Though snuck away half way through for quickie with Iruka and some porn. Came back four hours later. Mentioned unicorns in excuse didn't work very well. Had book thrown at head. Was not book of porn unfortunately.

Day 24

Taught Jared 2 how to ride his bike. Jared 2 fell and was sad. Must rebuild trust.

* * *

Ok so ya. This has not been beta'd so I apologize for that. IF you have any issues plz inform me through an oh so entertaining review!! IF that was the worst piece of shit you've ever seen tell me with a review. IF it was pure genius tell me by clicking that oh so cute little blue button. Doesn't that just sound fun. Flames will be found as highly entertaining and shared with friends. so review and Remember THE FATE OF THIS STORY RESTS WITH YOU. 


End file.
